Her Dear Savior
by Inu Youki x3 Summer
Summary: Kagome's dad is killed in an accident a day after her sweet 16. Her friends are there to help and Kikyo makes it worse causing her to get her ass kicked. Feelings emerge and Inuyasha is the only one who can help his kitten.
1. Oh No!

**Her Dear Savior**

**Desclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha, Or any songs but poems I own. **

**Dedication- Kaitlyn Nicole Zadroga, and the Zadroga Family. I miss you 'Father' Timmy. I love you Angie, Kaitlyn, and Shelby. **

**Ok if you dont like my story dont read it simple I dont need flames its a hard time I'm writing this story out of pain. Yes I'm trying to stall before it gets to the hard part if it doesnt make sence calm down by the end of the stroy it all will thank you for reading **

**And if theres any spelling mistakes just tell me. Dont go and tell me oh you need to watch your grammar tell me the sentence or paragraph where theres something misspelled maybe SPELL CHECK didnt pick it up. Sorry and thank you enjoy )**

**P.S- This whole story is true. It's based on my life. And the Zadroga Families.**

**Kagome was this strong, beatiful girl, she was strong willed, loved her friends from the 5th grade, but her best friend she loved secretly who loved her back _Inuyasha. _Inuysha was her best friend. He stuck with her through think and thin, but they met in Pre-School when a bunch of kids were picking on poor Inuyasha.**

**"Hurry Kagome we need to go to find you new car! You brothers getting anxious!" Yelled her father in a kind loving voice.**

**"Coming daddy!" **

**Kagome loved her dad, she loved her mom, but she loved her dad a lot more. Her mom was sometimes a drunk but she wasnt always only on weekend but she wasnt really home on weekends so it didnt matter cause neither was she. During soccer season yeah but other than that she visited her mom-mom Bara (rose) from her moms side of the family. **

**Her dads side of the family she wasnt to familar with but she still loved them. But now was soccer season. This Saturday was her last seasonal game. Her whole friends and family were coming. Then afterwards they were going back to Kagome's house for a surprise. Her friends are throwing her a sweet 16. So Kagoem thinks jsut a few close friends are coming to just hang out and spend the night and her dads buying her a car. But oh how wrong she is. ALL her friends are coming and as soon as they leave there setting up. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku are still spending the night though. **

**Her dad was now currently sitting next to a jumping Souta. He was jumping up and down on his but while sittting on his couch. **

**'what is taking this girl so long?'**

**Kagoem wanted to look etra special. She had already got her licence, and hse was not getting her car, but she had a surprise up her sleeve...**

**Kagome had an aqua blue sparkeling spegetti strap dress on that flowed to her knees. With matching aqua blue sparkeling open toe 3 inch heels with diamonds going across the front strap. She pulled her hair in a high pony tail, tightly curled her hair that came out of the pony tail. But aplied no make up. She thought not waering mkae up you look more beautiful. **

**Now her dad was getting anxious like Souta. **

**"Kaomge, Kagome, Kaomge!"**

**He kept yelling this but he had his eyes closed. So he didnt notice that by the 3rd Kagome! she was infornt of his face smiling.**

**"Yes daddy?"**

**"What... and you...upstairs...now here... huh?"**

**He looked and she was on her way outside. She was opening the door. **

**"C-mon DADDY! We better hurry if were going to get a good car!" She smiled at him and left out the door.**

**"Why do I even bother" **

**"Cause you love me!" She popped back in adn stated. **

**  
He laughed at his strange daughter he loved very much. **

**They got into there 2006 valswagen confertable. They drove off. **

**"What kind of car you looking for Kagome?" **

**"Are you serious dad? I've been talking bout it fro months! a 2006 blue Acura TSX!" **

**"Oh calm down I know I know dont get your dress in a bunch." **

**"Yes daddy" **

**Kagome was getting more and more ancier when they got closer. When they pulled in the car lot she looked around quickly for the Acura section. When She found it she ran as fast as she could in high heels. Which is still pretty fast. When she reached the section of Acura's she spotted something at the corner of her eye and screamed. Like she screamed that the other side of Tokyo had to hold there ears. **

**"DADDY DADDY DADDY! I FOUND IT DADDY! COME HERE COME HERE COME HERE! IT LOOKS SOOOOO GREAT! DADDY!" Kagome was jumping up and down now. she was going crazy. **

**"Its my dream car!" **

**"Kagome, are you sure this is what you want maybe you should look around more..." **

**"No daddy pleaseeeee this is my 2006 Acura TSX, the one I've been talking about for months! And look its even aqua blue! My favorite color!"**

**"Sweety your favorite color is Cherry Red" **

**"So! ok aqua blue is my second favorite color, so can I daddy?" **

**"hmmmmm let me check it out, Go look around see if you see a sales person." **

**When she started to turn around to look out of no where someone popped up. **

**"Hi can I help you?" **

**"Oh uh.. hello um yes can I please look inside the car and under the hood?" **

**"Why suree" **

**He unlocked it and Kagome jumped in to see how she looked. **

**"So how do I look daddy?" **

**"Like a million bucks dear." **

**"Yeah! Daddy knows best" **

**"Umm sir theres one problem someone may be looking at this car and told me to put it on hold." **

**Kagomes eyes grew wide, and looked inshock. Her mouth hung wide and her hands grew into fists. **

**'Oh hell no this is my car' **

**"Excuse me whos asking for this car?" **

**"umm I believe the Slights family" **

**"DADDY NO!" **

**"Kagome hang on. He wispered to her "I know how to handle him" **

**"If you say so but please get me the car!" **

**"Ok sir how much are they asking?" **

**"32,800" **

**"Thats it were willing to double that" **

**"Really? Lets talk business. How much are you willing to give?" **

**"For my Kagome we'll give you 50,000" for it." **

**"PERFECT! Follow me and we'll go get the papers signed" **

**"OHH DADDY DADDY DADDY THANK YOU!" Kagome hugged and kissed her dad. "You dont know how much this means to me. **

**"I know Kagome lets go sign some papers." **

**When they came in they saw Kikyo and her Father Naraku. **

**'oh shit' they both thought They looked at each other. **

**Hey and thats the first chapter... Yeah! R&&R I'll love ya forever well I already do lol until next time . **

**P.s this is sorta short story gonna try and make it 20 chapters or less ) lots of love, **

**Summer x3 **


	2. Did You Get The Car!

**Her Dear Savior**

**Desclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha, Or any songs but poems I own. **

**Dedication- Kaitlyn Nicole Zadroga, and the Zadroga Family. I miss you 'Father' Timmy. I love you Angie, Kaitlyn, and Shelby. **

**Ok if you dont like my story dont read it simple I dont need flames its a hard time I'm writing this story out of pain. Yes I'm trying to stall before it gets to the hard part if it doesnt make sence calm down by the end of the stroy it all will thank you for reading **

**And if theres any spelling mistakes just tell me. Dont go and tell me oh you need to watch your grammar tell me the sentence or paragraph where theres something misspelled maybe SPELL CHECK didnt pick it up. Sorry and thank you enjoy )**

**P.S- This whole story is true. It's based on my life. And the Zadroga Families.**

**Last time **

**'Oh shit' they both thought **

**"Dont worry Kagome we have this in the bag that car is yours" Tekio (I'm calling him that) wispered to her. **

**"I trust you daddy" **

**"Well it seems we have a problem everyone into my office." Guru (the sales guy) stated **

**Everyone nodded this was going to be a long argument. **

**"Well you guys offered me $32,800 for the car. As for the Hurigashi residents they offered me 50,00$." **

**"Well seeing as if there asking for much we'll raise to 75,00$" **

**Now if you didnt know Kagome is rich as well as Kikyo (A/N and Inuyash, but only because inuyasha and Kagomes companies are merged. T&K Corps. The most sussecful company in almost the whole world. Miroku and Sango are sorta rich there a little above upper classmen) **

**"Kikyo dearest there a lot richer than us hating to admit it 300,00 is as much as we can go they can go tons higher." **

**"I know daddy I only wish for the car cause Kagome has talked non stop for it that its why I desire it so. Do you think you can go as high as 300,00?" **

**"Do as I may I can but they will surely bid higher. But yes I will. and I love the way you think. You are my kid." They both wispered to each other. Smilling. **

**"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Yelled a really pissed Kagome **

**"Kagome watch your mouth please that was not offensive enough" **

**"Yes sorry daddy" they said smirking to each other. **

**"And why do you say that?" Questioned Naraku **

**"You know damn well I want that fucking car I dream of that car and its mine so step the fuck off, if you wisper you better keep it down more!" She yelled at KIkyo ignoring Naraku**

**"No! It may be ugly but its very much worth the price." **

**"Why you!" **

**Just then Kagome was cut off **

**"Kagome simmer down, you two girl go outside and settle this miko way but off far away from the cars." **

**"Yes I agree with Tekio (A/N oh sorry if you dont know how to pronounce it Te-Key-Oh)**

**With that said Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.**

**"We'd be more than happy too" They both said. They got up and bowed both kissing there dads. **

**INSIDE THE CAR OFFICE**

**"Ok lets start the bidding all over. We'll start with Mr. Slights. Mr Slights your first bid Please."**

**"20,000 I'll start low and make my way up"**

**"Mr. Hurigashi?"**

**"40,000"**

**Guru nodded and looked over at Naraku**

**"80,000"**

**this went on for about 20 minutes. The bidding was now at 300,000.**

**Then there it stopped someone had won the car but who. **

**"Thank you for your time Guru, Oh and Naraku Pleasure doing buissness with you" Tekio told Naraku as they both left he held out his hand Naraku gladly shook it.**

**"Like wise Tekio." They both bowed and left.**

**(the same time as the bidding started) EMPTY PARKING LOT**

**"Dont you think you should change out of that tacky looking dress and them ugly high heels?"**

**"No dont you think you should stop looking like a slut and get some real clothes and not strings, oh I'm sorry or was it your dad who dressed you this morning?" Noticing what Kikyo was wearing she had a hot pink like 2 inch skirt with mid thigh white 5 inch boots, and a VERY tight white tank top that said in pink glittery letters Daddys Baby Girl. **

**Kagome just shook her head "How bout we both change fair enough?"**

**"Agreed" then Kikyo wispered to herself knowing Kagome would hear her. Why you going to look more llike slut?" She giggled.**

**"Hey Kikyo even though your tank top is white, cum is like and egg shell color you can see the tiniest stain and smell it a mile away. Just think about that"**

**Kikyo looked in shock and Kagome sensed it. She growled a little but surpassed it.**

**Kagome came out in denim shorts and a tight fiting long black tank top.**

**Kikyo on the other hand had some booty pink shorts, and a short white tube top.**

**Kagome shook her head in discust. **

**'Lets do this' They both thought knowing they both could read minds. They got into fighting stance and Kikyo went first.**

**She glowed a dark pink and Kagome glowed a dark red. Kikyo shot a pink paper at kagome but it came short. Kagome snickered and looked down at it. Kikyo smirked**

**'A BOMB' she thought quickly she tried to think. **

**Thennnn...**

**BOOM!**

**A thick bog of pink smoke quickly filled the air. two minutes later the smoke started to die, then Kikyo studied her eyes at where Kagome once stood. Not seeing Kagome she laughed and walked away.**

**Then when the smoke fully cleared you see Kagome on the ground next to the paper bomb and then a red small bubble. She had protected her self just in the nik of time. **

**'Never under estimate your opponiate Kikyo' **

**She slowly stood up and quietly made a red bow, then made a red arrow. Swiftly and quietly she pulled it back and let it fly. It hit Kikyo square in the back knock her unconsious.**

**Then both fathers came.**

**"Ugh shes going into harder training, atleast I dont have to listen to that trashy RAP music ug."**

**Both Hurigashi's laughed **

**"Good day Slights" They both bowed he smiled good day.**

**"So daddy did you get the car?"**


	3. 1 Confession 2 Conversations

Her Dear Savior 

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Or any songs but poems I own.

Dedication-Kaitlyn Nicole Zadroga, and the Zadroga Family. I miss you 'Father' Timmy. I love you Angie, Kaitlyn, and Shelby.

OK if you don't like my story don't read it simple I don't need flames its a hard time I'm writing this story out of pain. Yes I'm trying to stall before it gets to the hard part if it doesn't make sense calm down by the end of the story it all will thank you for reading

And if there's any spelling mistakes just tell me. Don't go and tell me oh you need to watch your grammar tell me the sentence or paragraph where there's something misspelled maybe SPELL CHECK didn't pick it up. Sorry and thank you enjoy )

P. S- This whole story is true. It's based on my life. And the Zadroga Families.

Last time  
"So daddy did you get the car?"

* * *

He hung his head low.

"Aww its OK Daddy. We'll find another maybe tomorrow we can go outta town before my party."

"OK I'm really sorry Kagome"

"Daddy really its OK I had fun today any way I whooped Kikyo's ass. Got to spend today with you and today's not over!"

"Its not?"

"No, C-mon I have a surprise for you. Since I have my licensee I can drive correct?"

"Can I drive?"

"Sure why not"

"Yeah lets go!"

Kagome grabbed her fathers hand and ran off to the car. Forgetting bout the car. Kagome hopped in the car, and her father followed in suite. Kagome turned on the radio station and they listened to a song they both liked. Kagome loved 'her time' music as well as old rock music. Her father the same.  
They rode up to the most famous restaurant in Tokyo. (No not WacDonalds) (remember she's dressed up) Marcillos. They were famous for there Pizza but mega famous for there 5 star restaurant part.

"Oh Kagome all this for me"

"Yeah I was going to bring you here with or without the car"

"Thank you Kagome"

"No problem dad." Kagome smiled at her dad and he returned the smile.  
As they entered the gold building there breath was taken away. It was BIG. on the outside it was semi big but the building didn't look this big.

"Name please?" The waitress known as Rin asked kindly smiling.

"Hurigashi Kagome" Kagome said returning the smile.

"Oh my"

"Something wrong?" Kagome said worriedly

"Oh no no no I'm sorry, I didn't expect a family like your to be in this presence its our honor to serve you I'm Rin Takahashi the owner" She stated taking a bow.

"Oh My Gosh!"

"Something wrong?"

"Oh no no no no no, Your related to Inuyasha?"

"Why yes he's my brother in law, any reason"

"OH your Rin the girl who married his brother Sesshomaru! Its nice to finally meet you. I'm Inuyasha's..." Kagome was cut off just then and it was unexpected from the words that came out of her mouth.

"Girlfriend! Oh its nice to finally meet you! He talks non stop about how pretty you are and how that mangy wolf Koga comes up to you claiming you, Then when me and Fluffy ask if your his girlfriend he blushes, then curses then stomps upstairs"

"Um.. 'wow he ... wow' No I'm not his girlfriend but thanks for this information, I was gonna say best friend. Child hood friend."

"Wow even cuter you know best friends always end up together."

'You don't know the half of it.' Kagome thought "Here if he gives you any trouble call my number or if you just wanna hang out it be cool to get to know you, I've heard a lot about you. Good things don't worry."

They both laughed, sure um. I'll show you to your table then I'll be your waitress. p. s It be totally cool to hang out. And we can exchange numbers when I give you the bill. OK?"

"Perfect"

Kagome forgot all about her dad. She sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. He was looking at her one brow up a big smirk.

"H..hey dad"

"Inuyasha huh?"

"Um lets go Rin's ready!" she said trying to change the subject.

'I'll ask her later, and Inuyasha'

Rin sat them down for a little 2 persons table. Kagome thought the place was gorgeous. The little table was set nicely. Red table cloth, nicely white folded table cloths, the silverware was set perfectly. There were black chairs and a sliver chandelier over them then there were flowers in a clear vase. Red, white, black, and the ever so rare silver. ( I love the look of those roses)

"This is a nice restaurant Kagome"

"Well thank you now order anything you'd like my treat"

"I'm EATING"

"DAD!" She was playing around. And so was he.

"But seriously anything?"

"Yup" She smiled. "My treat"

He smiled, then Rin came and took there drink order but they said they were ready to order so she got out her notepad and jotted everything they ordered. She left. Kagome ordered a RootBeer and onion rings to split with her dad, Chicken Parmesan and a small chefs salad.

(I'm Calling Kagomes dad Hideaki it means excellent and bright. Kinda getting tired of calling him Kagomes dad so now he's Hideaki) (P. s its pronounced Hide-a-Key, NO not hide a key the E is silent and the A has a long sound to it like ahh kinda)

Hideaki ordered a shrimp basket a small plate of linguini pasta and bread.

AT THE SAME TIME

Rin pulled out her cell and dialed a number

"Yo guess who's here"

"Where the restaurant"

"No up my ass! Of course the Restaurant!"

"Damn don't bite my ass woman who's there"

"Your little girlfriend"

He blushed at this. "She's not my girlfriend."

"YET! Wait till I get home I'll tell you everything I recorded it with my phone."

"That's wrong."

"What ever you'll see I'm her waitress I got to go I'll see you when I get home"

"OK whatever bye"

"Wait Inuyasha"

"Yeah?"

"She's a keeper so don't mess anything up"


	4. A Father Daughter Promise

**Her Dear Savior**

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Or any songs but poems I own.

Dedication-Kaitlyn Nicole Zadroga, and the Zadroga Family. I miss you 'Father' Timmy. I love you Angie, Kaitlyn, and Shelby.

OK if you don't like my story don't read it simple I don't need flames its a hard time I'm writing this story out of pain. Yes I'm trying to stall before it gets to the hard part if it doesn't make sense calm down by the end of the story it all will thank you for reading

And if there's any spelling mistakes just tell me. Don't go and tell me oh you need to watch your grammar tell me the sentence or paragraph where there's something misspelled maybe SPELL CHECK didn't pick it up. Sorry and thank you enjoy )

P. S- This whole story is true. It's based on my life. And the Zadroga Families.

Last time

'Don't I know it' He blushed when she said that. "Bye Rin" Then there was a click and she went to go get the orders.

They both brought up some casual conversations, nothing about Inuyasha or boys Well except once.

"You know if you ever brought home a boy besides Inuyasha you promise never to love him more than me? Pinkie swear" Kagome laughed.

"Pinkie swear. Besides your my favorite man (dad he's a man) I'll never love any one more than you. And if you don't approve of the boy he gets a boot out the door."

"That's my girl, you really were my sperm"

"DAD!" She laughed and playfully swatted the napkin at him."Besides I don't know if I'd go out with Inuyasha. He's my best friend I don't want anything to go into Jeprody."

"Sweety we all know you both love each other you guys are just blinded by love. Give it some time you'll see. And besides he'll know better than to brake my baby's heart. I'll brake his legs every Inu-Hanyou for him self when it comes to stuff like that."

"Yes, I know daddy. Don't worry your little girl is growing up but she'll only bring guys you'll like. Which is probly only Inuyasha? Remember when you first met him. Both your tempers got the best of you." She laughed

"Yep he was a feisty one but hey your daddy broke him."

She giggled. She decided to change the subject.

"You didn't get the car" You could hear a bit of sadness in her voice.

"No, I'm not totally sure. Naraku wanted to go he had a meeting to go to, so we postponed. There's a chance we may or may not get it I'm not sure sweet heart. But you wont get it for your birthday."

"Aww its OK daddy you tried just knowing I got friends family and I have a great sweet 16 I'm happy and Dad tomorrow is my sweet 16 so I doubt I'm gonna get the car."

Hideaki ear twitched.(Yes he's an Inu-youki just like Inuyasha.)

"Umm Kagome would you lie some bad news. Or Good news?"

"Bad then good, so the good cheers up the bad"

"..Kikyo is coming to the party."

"Aww! DAD!" 

"Now Kagome she's your cousin! Be respectful"

"Dad her moms a hooker and her dads a man whore who more respectful can I be besides that"

"True but she's not that bad"

"You don't see her at school" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Hideaki just shook his head at his Daughters Antics.

"Now the good news please!"

"That waits till the party" He smirked.

"DAD!" 

"Don't dad me heres our food" He smelled it and surely enough it was there food.  
They sat there eating again occasionally speaking again. Rin came out with the check and set it down and they switched numbers.

"Oh Rin before I forget you can come to my party tomorrow if you have nothing planned, just come with Yash and if you'd like bring Sesshy I haven't seen in ages!"

Rin laughed. "OK I'll talk to them anyway hope you enjoyed your meal and have a great day." Rin waved and left.

"Let me see" Demanded Hideaki.

"NO! I said I was treating now leave me be!"

She looked at it. $87.00 She put it in her lap and tucked $100 in it. Then got s slip of paper Thanks Rin this is for you. You may have gotten me a new boy friend ). Kagome smirked. "OK ready?"

He 'pouted' "Yeah I guess so" He grumbled.

They stood up and left. Jumped into the car. They had comfy silence till he broke it.

"How much was it?"

"$500" His eyes bugged out.


End file.
